


Power Failure

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Gen, Humor, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Snekmouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: After the events of Miracle Queen, Adrien wants to grow closer to Marinette now that he's realized his feelings for her and decides the best way to do that is to set Aspik and Multimouse up on a date, with Ladybug's help of course.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Power Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigi_Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bug/gifts).



> Thank you for betaing this chapter hopedespite!

“Marinette, akuma!” Tikki cried loudly in Marinette’s ear only a few minutes before her alarm would have normally gone off, but this had a much higher success rate than her alarm clock.

“Tikki, spots on!” she called, before the magic enveloped her. She quickly checked her yo-yo to find out that the akuma was near the Eiffel Tower as usual, but it had unknown powers.

As she swung through the city, she couldn’t help but think about what this meant — this was the first akuma Hawkmoth had sent out since her team’s identities had been revealed. He had probably been waiting for this opportunity since it had been a little over a week since the Miracle Queen incident, Ladybug thought. Maybe he found such a powerful emotion that he believed he could win, or maybe he had waited until one of the previous akumas that required back-up was ready to be unleashed again.

Whatever it was, she was going to be ready for it. She had the dragon and snake Miraculouses on her in case they needed a power boost.

“Have you seen the akuma yet, M’lady?” Chat asked as he matched her pace along the rooftops.

She gave a soft smile at the nickname. Even though she didn’t really like Chat romantically, she couldn’t help but love the nicknames he gave her. Ever since Adrien got with Kagami and Chat talked about how he had a girlfriend, a real one this time, she’s been trying to move on to Luka. And while she certainly felt something for him, there wasn’t really a spark. It was certainly more than what she felt for any other guy who wanted her affections, but he didn’t resonate with her like Adrien did, or even like Chat did.

“Did you hear me?” he asked again. Realizing she zoned out, Ladybug quickly found a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower to wait on momentarily, ensuring they were both still out of sight from the still-unknown akuma..

“Sorry Chaton, was busy thinking about civilian, uh, issues I have to figure out. My head’s in the game now,” she responded. “I have Sass and Longg with me in case we need extra powers. Do you want to suit up now or try first without them?” Ladybug tried her best not to think about just how tough of a fight this could be.

“Why don’t we do some recon before we make a decision?” Chat Noir pulled out his baton and extended it to see above the next roof over without getting too close. He appeared to study the villain for just a moment before his head cocked to the side with wide eyes like a little kitty.

“Why don’t we hold off on the big guns, I don’t think we’ll need them.” He turned his baton over to her and watched as her jaw dropped. Surely her eyes must be deceiving her, Hawkmoth’s villains we’re always _unique_ but this one was just shit.

“Is that a walking toilet?” There, standing in the middle of the Champ de Mars, was a giant ten-foot white porcelain throne with legs, but no arms for some reason. It had large eyes on the tank, but no mouth could be seen, and a purple loofa hanging off the handle.

“It appears so. Do you think this could be a sentimonster?” he theorized.

“Maybe, but look at the loofa. Maybe it’s an akumatized sentimonster?”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! I am the Deflusher and you will hand over your miraculous to me!” The akuma’s words flowed freely from the watery bowl, the toilet seat moving in time with his words.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ladybug groaned, unsure how to even handle this. A toilet! She was going to fight a _toilet_!

“Well, he’s not hiding his akumatized object very well,” Chat remarked before he jumped towards the akuma landing less than ten feet away. “I just gotta ask, what’s your power before I beat your porcelain posterior.”

“My wife flushed the toilet while I was showering, turning the water scolding hot! She knew I was in there!” The toilet gurgled menacingly. “Now I will keep every toilet in Paris from flushing!” His maniacal laughing filled the air.

Chat Noir just looked on with wide eyes while Ladybug silently joined his side.

“That’s it? Your power is to stop toilets from flushing?” he asked, hoping for more. Deflusher nodded, which nearly got the heroes wet.

“Cataclysm.” Chat Noir sighed in disappointment before lunging and grabbing the loofa releasing the butterfly.

“Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED! LUCKY CHARM LUCKY CHARM!” The disoriented and very naked man was startled to say the least when Ladybug started shouting right next to him before getting hit with a large beach towel.

“My eyes, my poor, innocent eyes,” Ladybug moaned as her eyes were suddenly covered by black leather. She couldn’t help but internally thank Chat Noir for protecting her again.

The victim quickly wrapped the towel around himself and rushed off to find a change of clothes, thankful for the lack of news crews to witness his akumatization and the moments thereafter.

Ladybug still held onto another towel and hoped that the man whose name she didn’t get would be able to find something to wear before she cast her cure.

“Since we still have a few minutes, can we talk, Ladybug?”

“Sure, tower?” She nodded her head to the Eiffel Tower, which they both jumped to without another word. The heroine could only hope that whatever Chat wanted to discuss was interesting enough to remove the offending image from her mind.

As they sat down on the tower, Chat looked uncharacteristically nervous. “I know we were able to provide a support group for the revealed heroes, but I think we have more to tend to.”

The fallout from Miracle Queen was still fresh in both of their minds, and neither really wanted to think about what Hawkmoth was capable of now that he had the translated grimoire.

“What do you mean? You know we can’t get too involved,” Ladybug softly scolded. She had been keeping a close watch on them as Marinette, but he didn’t need to know that.

“We left some heroes out and I don’t think they should join the already-active support group.” She thought she heard a touch of sadness behind his words, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Everyone who was revealed to Hawkmoth has been put together, who are we missing?” Her curiosity was piqued as everyone was accounted for. Hawkmoth knew all her allies: Alya was Rena Rouge, Max was Pegasus, Luka was Viperion, Kim was King Monkey, he already knew that Kagami was Ryuuko, and he could certainly figure out that Nino was Carapace.

Hawkmoth may have more failures under his belt than was reasonable, especially since he was always on the attack, but he isn’t a complete idiot.

However, The Deflusher may have her rethinking that last point.

“Aspik and Multimouse.”

Ladybug’s shock was evident as her bluebell eyes were blown wide while she listened to him.

“You don’t want Multimouse on the team since a civilian saw her detransform, and Aspik, well, he apparently still gets nightmares from his time as the snake holder, so I doubt he’d like to wield it again,” Chat Noir explained. “At least not in a combat situation.”

Although it had been a little less than two months since the defeat of Desperada, Adrien had spent two months, twelve days, eleven hours, forty-two minutes, and twenty-nine seconds trapped in the vicious cycle until he decided to break it. He was still breaking the habit of fidgeting with his wrist after bad situations, although he had broken the verbal component of that after only a few days of odd looks.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think we should send them on patrol and allow them to reveal their identities to each other.” He wasn’t sure how he was going to act out being shocked that it was Marinette behind the mask, but he’d figure that out later.

Ladybug thought about his proposal for a few minutes. If Adrien was traumatized by what happened while he was Aspik, he had been hiding well. He wouldn’t have anybody in his life that he could talk to about that and if she could be there for him, she certainly would.

“I think that’s a great idea kitty. I’m glad you thought of it.”

Chat beamed at the praise before speaking up again. “I also want to play wingman for Aspik and help him get closer to Multimouse so he can ask her civilian self out.”

Ladybug missed the blush on his face as her mind raced at the words he just said. Did this mean Adrien wanted to ask her out? This couldn’t be happening! But then another thought crossed her mind.

“What about Ryuuko? When we were fighting Heart Hunter, she mentioned that she was going to pursue Aspik.” Her shoulders began to slump. “In fact, I think I interrupted their date on that day.”

“What Aspik told me was that his feelings were conflicted, and a few days ago Ryuuko actually refused to continue pursuing him and ordered him to ask Mulitmouse out,” Chat Noir said. “After that, he realized his feelings for her, but he thinks she’s scared of him or something.”

He tried his best to speak with confidence but, luckily for him, any cracks in his façade were missed by Ladybug.

Ladybug buried her eyes into the palms of her hands, groaning as she thought back to all the times she was a complete and utter mess around the boy. Shaking her head, she sighed and looked back up into the sky.

“She has a crush on Aspik, like a giant one. She just doesn’t deal with it well.”

This made Chat’s eyes bug out as his mind processed her words. His voice came out as a soft whisper as if he didn’t mean to say anything at all.

“So that’s what she meant.”

“What was that?”

He looked at her confused for a second before realizing he had spoken. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking back about my interactions with Multimouse and especially when she talked about her crush.” A large grin appeared on his face and she knew that this meant he was planning something. “But if they’re both pining after each other, we could always tell them they are going for patrol and just set up a dinner date for them up here.”

A date with Adrien. A date with Adrien who wants to date her.

Ladybug tried to school her expression into something calmer, fighting the blush that threatened to reemerge before speaking again. “I think that we make a great pair of superhero matchmakers.”

They both laughed at that and needed a few moments before either one of them could speak.

“Now, seeing as they are both friends with the ladyblogger, do we want to set up the date across from her window so she can get pictures, or should we try and make this a more private date?” Chat Noir asked.

After a few moments of consideration, she responded. “Let’s let them dine up here, I’ll give her a little tip about it, but we’ll tell them to ignore any nosy reporters and to head home if an akuma comes around.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

This was it; he was finally going to go on a date with Marinette. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“I’m free after lunch, so if you want to meet up to go over some details on how we’re setting up their date, I’m good for it.”

“Thanks, kitty. I have a few favors I can call in for dinner and dessert, but I could use your help for set up.”

“I’ll be there M’lady.” A beeping caught his attention and he checked his ring to discover he only had two minutes left before he detransformed. “Looks like I’ve got to head home. Let me know when you need me and I’ll be there.”

Chat Noir held up his fist to her and when their fists met, they proclaimed in unison, “Pound it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Ladybug gives Adrien the snake miraculous.


End file.
